


your fingers breaking (as i place them over mine)

by Mondegreen



Category: Ginger Snaps (2000 2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/pseuds/Mondegreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is night, and Brigitte Fitzgerald is in the middle of a forest in fuck-knows-where, and she is terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your fingers breaking (as i place them over mine)

**Author's Note:**

> i accidentally a fix-it fic! not sequel compliant; title from "midnight" by the birthday massacre.

It is night, and Brigitte Fitzgerald is in the middle of a forest in fuck-knows-where, and she is terrified. The minute her adrenalin crashes she’s going to be a wreck, she knows, but right now she is stroking the side of her sister’s freaky, monstrous face, and whispering _Ginge, come on, wake up_.  
  
Ginger comes awake suddenly, struggling, coughing, snapping her jaws, and Brigitte shrinks back, trying desperately not to lose a hand. Ginger freezes at the movement. “B?” she says - growls, her voice already starting to go harsh and animal. “Where-“  
  
“I have no fucking clue,” Brigitte says quickly, quietly, “Sam dropped us off, I don’t know where the fuck we are but it’s pretty far away. You were out for like- like two hours, Ginger.”  
  
Ginger hisses, narrowing her already inhuman eyes. “You stupid goddamn- how do you know he’s not gonna fucking go to the police and tell us exactly where he left that pair of murderous hellbitches?”  
  
Brigitte manages a shaky smile. “I told him if he came back to check, either we’d be gone or he’d be dead.”  
  
Ginger stares for a moment, then smiles back. “B,” she says again, and doesn’t need to say anything else.  
  
Brigitte helps her up, tries not to focus on the little yelping sounds Ginger makes when she moves, the helpless hurt noises as her skin shifts. Luckily, the full moon is bright enough that it’s not too hard for them to find their way through the trees - and less luckily, bright enough that it’s impossible for Brigitte to forget that her sister is probably only minutes away from changing completely. She watches Ginger move through the forest like she was made for it.  
  
“Ginger,” Brigitte says, and hesitates. Ginger glances back at her. Something about the question on her face brings to mind the look of a quizzical puppy, and Brigitte’s heart aches with affection. She clears her throat. “You, uh. You know what you said about… us not even being related anymore?”  
  
Ginger winces, a little, and whether it’s pain or the question, Brigitte’s not sure. “Yeah.”  
  
Brigitte holds up her hand so Ginger can see the knife wound in the moonlight, already half-healed. “I think we kinda still are. Just... different.”  
  
” _Brigitte_ ,” Ginger says, voice wolflike and hoarse but still Ginger, and suddenly she’s closed the space between them and she’s pressing their palms together, and when she leans in, Brigitte kisses back. _Pack_ , she thinks, _just us_ , and whimpers when one of Ginger’s fangs nicks her tongue.  
  
Ginger gives an agonized shudder and pulls back. “ _Fuck_ ,” she snarls, “we gotta hurry,” and Brigitte can see her skin rippling, her face shifting more and more, and she lets Ginger pull her along.  
  
Finally they make it to what isn’t really a cave, more of a bunch of really big rocks, but it probably counts as shelter. Ginger’s shaking now, leaning on Brigitte every other step, and the soft pained noises are becoming deeper growls in the back of her throat. Brigitte helps her into their little not-cave, gets her clothes off her so they won’t tear, and then she brings her knees to her chest and watches, wide-eyed, as Ginger screams and howls and writhes and disappears into a pale white nightmare of fur and claws.  
  
They spend the night there curled close together, sister to sister, Ginger’s wiry lycan body shielding Brigitte from anyone who might find them, and Brigitte resting her head over Ginger’s heart.


End file.
